


The Rule Meets The Look

by wneleh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 2, really minor but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: For thegreyhenley's Tropetastic Tuesday #2 Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here is real.

There was a look that Link Neal brought to peoples faces. And the middle-aged guy in front of Rhett in line at Chick-Fil-A had it in spades.

Rhett looked where he was looking, and, sure enough, there was Link, thirty feet away, staring, dissatisfied, at the Kabobi menu. Los Angeles had, apparently, spoiled North Carolina mall Persian for him.

Rhett was willing to bet it was still pretty good; meat on a stick was meat on a stick.

The North Carolina Rule meant no contact with Link unless absolutely necessary, so Rhett addressed the guy instead. “Excuse me, might I know you?”

“Rhett McLaughlin!” And now Rhett remembered him – Bobby or Billy or Bradley or something. He’d dated Link’s mom a few times, nothing serious. Apparently enough times for him to develop ‘the look’ though. Poor guy.

And now ‘The Rule’ was shot, because Link was joining them, exchanging pleasantries – Sue was fine; yes, Link had a family now, three kids with their mom in Macy’s – and then Rhett grabbed Link’s elbow and mumbled something about the time.

Steered him around the corner, sat him on a bench, and said, “You okay?”

“Of course.” Then, “That was weird.” Then, “Thanks.”


End file.
